


Taken Forever

by amolegere



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amolegere/pseuds/amolegere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Zayn's at Liam and Danielle's wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long while back. I had this idea for a while now and I just needed to let it out. I'm sorry if it sucks.

Zayn took another sip of his drink. He wiped his mouth with a napkin and got up. He looked for the nearest exit and headed straight for it. He was almost there when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Harry.

“Zayn, where are you going?” Harry asked.

“Outside,” Zayn responded.

“Why? You’ll miss the throwing of the bouquet.”

“It’s a little crowded in here. I need some air.”

“Oh okay.”

Zayn started to walk away.

“Wait,” Harry said suddenly. Zayn turned back around and faced Harry. He looked concerned.

“Yeah?” Zayn asked.

“It’s gonna be okay Zayn.”

“No, it’s not.”

Harry gave Zayn a sympathetic smile and rubbed his shoulder before walking away. Zayn was glad Harry didn’t say anything else. He needed to be alone right now.

Zayn closed the door behind him. It was nice to get away from the noise of the reception hall. He walked along the hallway, looking for a place to be alone. Then he came across a balcony. He was glad to find out that it was empty. He walked over and leaned on the railing. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

~

_Danielle made her way down the aisle. She looked beautiful in her wedding dress. It showed off her beautiful figure. Her hair and make-up were done flawlessly. She was like a goddess. She looked so happy, it made Zayn smile. Then he looked over at Liam and immediately regretted it. Liam had this look on his face. His eyes glistened and had the gentlest smile on his face. Zayn recognized it. It was a look that only someone who’s in love has._

_Zayn felt his heart shatter. He tried hard to put a happy face on. The rest of the ceremony felt like a blur. Next thing he knew, he was handing Liam the rings which meant it was now time for the vows. Zayn tried to zone out, so he wouldn’t have to hear Liam proclaim his love for Danielle._

_“Do you Liam James Payne take Danielle Claire Peazer to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, ‘til death do you part?”_

_“I do”_

_“And do you, Danielle Claire Peazer, take Liam James Payne to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and it health, ‘til death do you part?”_

_“I do”_

_“I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”_

_Zayn closed his eyes. He couldn’t bear to see their first kiss as a married couple. He opened his eyes in time to see the two make it down the aisle. He watched them walk off, blinking away the tears that he could feel coming._

~

Liam was married now. His dreams of being with Liam were gone. No picnics in the park. No cuddling under the stars. No running his hands through those soft brown locks. He would never be able to snuggle against his neck or breathe in his scent. Liam would never hold him in his arms and make him feel safe. There’d never be those moments of making eye contact that just says  _Hey, I’ll always be there for you and do anything for you. I won’t let anything hurt you. You’re my one and only. I love you._

Zayn let out a sob. All he ever wanted was for Liam to look at him the way he looked at Danielle. He wanted Liam to know that he meant every single word whenever he’d tell him he loves him. But Liam could never know that. Not now, not ever.

He cried his heart out that night.


End file.
